Ideo
Episode 633 | affiliation = XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance ; Straw Hat Pirates; Straw Hat Grand Fleet. | occupation = Boxer ; Division Commander | epithet = |bounty = At least 50,000,000 | jva = Masaki Aizawa }} "Destruction Cannon" Ideo is a XXX rank boxer and member of the Longarm Tribe who is the leader of the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance and the 4th division commander of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi, where he met three other gladiators who he would form the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance with, as well as Monkey D. Luffy, whom he eventually pledged his loyalty towards. Appearance Ideo has dark purple hair (black in the manga) pulled back into a tight ponytail and a dark purple beard (also black in the manga). He has a widow's peak, sharply edged facial features, and dark eyeliner surrounding his eyes, with large eyelashes on his lower eyelid, and a bulging vein on the side of his head. As a member of the Longarm Tribe, he possesses very long arms, with an extra elbow joint; unusually for a Longarm, he keeps the extra joint extended past his shoulders over his head. He has his ear pierced three times and has four black crosses tattooed on his chest. In the manga he is shown sporting a black jacket, with a white stripe coming down each arm. He also wears black shorts that have a white stripe coming down each leg, a large belt, and kneepads. Ideo also has bandages wrapped around his calves and feet, along with light colored gloves. His anime appearance is largely the same, with the exception of the stripes on his arms and legs. In the manga they are depicted as being white while the anime portrays them as red. Personality He is confident enough in his abilities to enter the Corrida Colosseum tournament. During the Block C battle royale, he states his one desire: to become stronger, which is the main reason he wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi. He can also be quite merciless, as he had no qualms attacking an already unconscious opponent. Unlike most of the people who were freed from Sugar's curse, Ideo was not shown to be swayed by greed as he chose to fight the Donquixote Pirates instead of their enemies. During his fight with Dellinger, Ideo showed that he valued honor as he promised to hold the officer off long enough for Luffy to defeat Doflamingo. Ideo also mentioned that by repaying his debt to the Straw Hats, he would be able to show his face to those who went before him, showing great sense of determination and pride. Abilities and Powers Ideo is a XXX rank boxer, and a member of the Longarm Tribe. He uses a punching technique wherein he delivers a hit which explodes on impact. His punches are apparently powerful enough to send Hajrudin's massive body flying with a single strike, although it should be noted that the giant was already unconscious at that point. Being a member of the Longarm Tribe gives him arms with an extra joint and length. He kept the extra joints quasi-hidden by extending them past his shoulders, allowing him to hide them for a surprise attack, stretching them out when necessary for the extra reach and strike; this compression of his shoulders gives him the extra strength to add that explosive power to his punches. He was confident of his own strength as he entered as a contestant in the Corrida Colosseum. He is strong enough to handle the New World and go toe to toe with Sai, who was personally selected to be the Commander of the Happo Navy by Don Chinjao. However, he was no match for Chinjao himself as he was cast aside by him with ease. Techniques * : An explosive punch that is Ideo's signature attack, and the source of his epithet. It was first seen when Ideo punched the unconscious Hajrudin out of the ring in the Block C battle royale, and named when he participated in the battle against members of the Donquixote Pirates. According to Gatz, the explosive power of the attack comes from Ideo's oddly-shaped shoulders, which are actually his Longarm Tribe joints compressed past his shoulders. History Past Sometime in the past, he became known as the 2 time (V2) champion of the New World Central Fighting Tournament. Dressrosa Arc Ideo entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. After Lucy defeated Hajrudin, Ideo walked over to the giant's prostrate body, stating that this place is a ring and that he can sleep elsewhere, before using his formidable punching powers to knock the giant out of the ring, highly surprising Gatz and the spectators. After this show of strength, Ideo announces his desire to grow even stronger by eating the Mera Mera no Mi, before proceeding to attack more of his fellow Block C fighters. After Sai defeated the Funk Brothers, Ideo was then locked in combat with him. The two fought evenly, exchanging blows with each other. The boxer used his exploding prowess while the Chinjao Family member utilized his Hasshoken technique. They clashed until they were caught in the middle of Lucy and Chinjao's feud. Before Ideo can so much as react, an irate Chinjao easily clobbered and knocked him out of the ring, much to Gatz and the spectators' utter shock. He later went to the underground medical treatment facility to receive treatment for his injuries. While waiting for his turn, he was annoyed with Sai yelling at a doctor concerning Chinjao. Shortly afterwards, he was tricked and thrown into an underground dungeon, alongside Kelly Funk and Boo, where they joined the other disqualified participants. He was later transformed into a toy and forced to work in the underground trade port. When Sugar lost consciousness, Ideo returned to his original form. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Ideo and the other colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Ideo stated that he will defeat Doflamingo. He joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Suleiman, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah , Jeet, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Ideo and the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Ideo and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Ideo and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Ideo and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. After reaching the second level, the colosseum fighters were confronted by four of the Donquixote Pirate officers. The colosseum fighters later banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish. Later on after Dellinger defeated Blue Gilly, Ideo faced off against Dellinger. Ideo attempted to attack with an explosive punch, but Dellinger easily dodged it. When he was distracted due to Pica changing the shape of the plateau, Ideo managed to land a hit on him. Dellinger retaliated by puncturing a hole in Ideo's stomach. Before Dellinger left the second level to assist Gladius, Ideo grabbed ahold of him. Dellinger took off his hat and revealed his fangs, which he used to deal the finishing blow to Ideo. After most of the Donquixote Pirates' officers were defeated, Pica preyed on the injured, including Ideo. During the final phase of Doflamingo's game, Ideo and the other injured gladiators were temporarily healed by Mansherry. They then defeated the remaining subordinates of the Donquixote Pirates on the New King's Plateau to aid the citizens fleeing from the shrinking Birdcage. When the Birdcage came close to the central streets, the gladiators worked together to push back the Birdcage via Bartolomeo's barrier. Eventually, the effects of Mansherry's healing powers began to wear off and Ideo collapsed. His efforts were not in vain as Luffy was bought enough time to defeat Doflamingo and bring down the Birdcage. Later that night after the aftermath, Ideo and the other gladiators were seen resting at the palace. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, the Marines were mobilized to pursue Luffy and his allies. Ideo, Abdullah, and Jeet subdued the Marines at the eastern port. The fighters later gathered at the eastern port, preparing to fight Issho. When Issho prepared to attack them with all the rubble from Dressrosa, the fighters and the Straw Hats quickly fled to the escape ship. At that moment, Luffy arrived and attacked Issho. During the clash, Issho used his gravity ability to blow away Luffy, who was then caught by Hajrudin. The fighters and Straw Hats quickly fled across a bridge leading to a gigantic ship in the distance. Issho prepared to drop the rubble on them but was obstructed by the Dressrosa citizens who were pretending to chase after Luffy. They eventually reached Orlumbus' flagship, the Yonta Maria. After boarding the ship, Ideo revealed that Blue Gilly, Abdullah, and Jeet had joined his group. The XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance was then one of the seven groups that pledged their allegiance to the Straw Hats. When Luffy was asked to drink a sake cup to complete the agreement for an alliance, Luffy declined, much to the others' shock. Once Luffy explained that they can do whatever they want, the allies decided to forge the alliance anyway, forming the Straw Hat fleet. Sai, Bartolomeo, Leo, Cavendish, Ideo, Orlumbus, and Hajrudin sat down and drank their sake cups. Afterwards, they held a feast to celebrate their victory over Doflamingo. After the feast, Ideo and the other leading allies received Luffy's vivre card and parted ways. Major Battles *Ideo vs. Corrida Colosseum Group C Gladiators **Ideo vs. Sai (interrupted by Luffy and Chinjao) *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Donquixote Pirates **Ideo vs. Dellinger *Ideo, Abdullah, and Jeet vs. Marines (Dressrosa Eastern Port) Anime-Only Battles *Ideo vs. Lucy *Ideo and Sai vs. Lao G and Gladius Anime and Manga Differences In the anme, during his battle against Dellinger, he is shown to have extremly long arms that even seem to stretch in a fashion similar to Luffy's powers, but it is most probably an exageration or misinterpretation of the drawing's prespective in the manga's corresponding scene, since longarms usually have arms that are no longer than around twice the length of an average human of the same size. Trivia * Ideo's name and abnormally high shoulders are based on the iconic robot from the anime series Space Runaway Ideon. References Site Navigation fr:Ideo it:Ideo ru:Идео Category:Longarms Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Dressrosa Characters